


How We Met

by lolahardy



Series: Mistakes Made (...then set straight) [101]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 19:46:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12394926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahardy/pseuds/lolahardy
Summary: After watching some Disney films, one of the kids, probably Briar Rose, asks Arthur and Eames how they met and fell in love.





	How We Met

After they finished watching Cinderella, Arthur turned off the DVD and Briar Rose sighed happily. It was her favorite movie and even though she had seen it a hundred times by herself, she still picked to watch it with her family on movie night.

She stood up and went over to Eames, climbing on the couch as she sat beside him and said,

“Dadda?”

“Yes, my flower.”

“How did you and daddy meet?”

Even Edward looked interested as he turned around and looked at Eames. Phillip was asleep in his pen so he didn’t even move but Arthur looked over at him as the two of them made eye contact. Eames laughed a little and picked up Briar Rose and sat her down on his lap, Edward joining them where Briar Rose was sitting before.

“Well…daddy and I met at work.”

Arthur sat down beside Edward, smoothing his hair away from his face as Eames began the story.

“We worked together for a long time and one day, your dadda fell head over heels in love with daddy.”

Briar Rose giggled.

“Daddy didn’t know it at the time until we started to talk and tease each other. Then we started to date and we wanted to marry but then…dadda had to work. By then, your daddy was pregnant with Edward and it kept me away for a long time so your daddy had to be by himself with just Edward.”

Edward looked over at Arthur, remembering that time as Briar Rose frowned.

“You had to go away? Like when you got me Vincent?”

Eames nodded.

“Exactly like that. I tried to get back as soon as I could but it took so long.”

Briar Rose looked at Arthur then and said,

“Did you miss dadda, daddy?”

Arthur nodded, letting Edward cuddle him.

“I did. Edward and I were very lonely, it was just us. And Woody. But then your dadda came back and we were a family again. Then not too long after that, you came along, then Phillip.”

Briar Rose smiled, loving the happy ending to the story as she then turned back to Eames.

“You never have to leave again, right dadda?”

“Just for little bits of time and I come back as soon as I can. I always do.”

Briar Rose beamed then and Arthur soon called bedtime and the kids headed upstairs, their parents behind them holding Phillip.

After the bedtime routines were done and all three children went to bed, Eames and Arthur went to their own room to get ready for bed. As they changed, Arthur looked at him and said,

“Cute story.”

“Well, what did you want me to tell our children, my love? That we use to fuck around doing high end criminal espionage and dream thievery, you got knocked up and ran and it took me three years to find you? Not exactly romantic.”

Arthur scoffed and said,

“Well you don’t have to say it like that.”

Eames smiled, throwing off his shirt and going over to Arthur, putting his arms around him, kissing him softly.

“No, but you have to admit, the way I framed it sounds much nicer.”

“It does.”

“I think of it that way you know. I had work, it kept me from you while you started our family.”

Arthur smiled, holding onto him in return, kissing him back.

“I like that story much better.”

“It’s why I told our children that.”

Arthur grinned and kissed him again.


End file.
